


In Which Sam and Dean Spend Some Quality Time

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Baby Sammy and Domestic Destiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Baby Sam, Cute, Cute Sam, Dean is 26, Fluff, Loving Dean, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Protective Dean, Sam is ten months, outside, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt gone wrong Sam and Dean find themselves de-aged by a witch. Sam is now a baby, and Dean is 25. Castiel tells them that the spell is permanent, and that Sam will have no recollection of his past life as he is forced to grow up again. After not much deliberation they decide to raise Sam, as they can't have a child of their own (being men, and everything, and also they can't adopt legally because of Dean's criminal record and cause Cas doesn't technically exist and everything). However first, they need to work out how the Hell you look after a baby.</p><p>This is gonna be a collection of oneshots that are based around Destiel raising baby Sammy cause why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sam and Dean Spend Some Quality Time

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dean, I'm sure."

"Definitely?" 

Castiel smiles and kisses his boyfriend soundly. "Go and spend some quality time with your brother, Dean. You both need it." 

"But if you don't want to be alone then-"

"Dean," The angel murmurs, kissing him again. "I am an angel. I will be fine if I am on my own for one day. Besides, we both have phones now, so if you need me or I need you then we can just call each other."

"You're absolutely sure?" Dean asks worriedly, shifting so the bag on his shoulder stays on his shoulder.

"Yes," Cas whispers, leaning forward and kissing Dean again. "Have fun. I love you."

"I love you too," The hunter replies, marvelling once again that this man is _his_. This man is forever his, and he belongs to him too. They stand there silently for a moment, just staring at each other in wonder, before Sam whines and squirms in Dean's arms. Both men laugh. "Yeah yeah," Dean grins rolling his eyes. "We're going."

Castiel grins too, smiling so wide he shows his teeth. He runs a gentle hand over the top of Sam's head, "I'll see you later," He whispers to infant, before smiling at his family and making his way further into the bunker. Dean turns to the front door and opens it, heading outside.

The drive to the park is short, but neither of them mind as Sam loves going in the car no matter how long they're in it for. Dean just loves his brother's smile. Once at the park, they find that it's packed, as it's one of those sunny days that are so rare lately. When Dean opens Sam's door the baby whines as the sun hits his eyes, and Dean's quick to soothe him, lifting him easily from the car seat. "I know," He says, rolling his eyes at himself as his voice takes on a sort of baby-ish tone. "It's okay. I know it's bright, but we'll get you a hat soon, yeah?"

Sam continues to whine - which quickly turns to crying - as he's taken to the trunk of the car. "It's okay, Sammy," Dean cooes. "Big brother's gonna make it all better. Here we go." He quickly places a small dark green cap over Sam's eyes, and the crying stops a little bit. Sam still doesn't like the heat though. "C'mon Sammy be a man about it," Dean grins, settling the child in his arms and hoisting the bag over his shoulder before making his way towards the park. He quickly finds an empty picnic table and sits down, letting Sammy adjust to his surroundings for a bit before he urges him into playing. Of course, he can't do much, really. Dean could take him down the slide, but otherwise not much, as Sam hasn't started walking or talking yet. Dean's hoping that the lack of talking is just Sam's quiet nature, but he _knows_ Sam hasn't started walking yet because he and Cas are so worried about him that they just tend to carry him everywhere. He just hasn't had the chance to try.

"Hi!" A dark haired woman comes over with a tiny baby in her arms. They can't even support their own head yet. "I'm Mary, and this is Amy. How're you guys?"

"We're good thanks," Dean replies, grinning despite himself. He doesn't think this woman is flirting, but a few years ago if she had been he wouldn't have hesitated. They'd probably be on their way back to whatever no-name motel by now. He does, however, flinch slightly at her name. Sometimes he wishes his mother were still here. All the time, even. "I'm Dean and this is Sam."

"Well hello Sam and Dean," Mary smiles, showing perfect rows of perfectly white teeth. Sam frowns slightly and buries his face in Dean's chest, twisting slightly to do so. Dean looks at the woman apologetically, but she only smiles back. "It's okay. Our Fred is a shy one too. He's over there with my husband, Edward. Can you see, over by the swings?"

Dean looks, and sees a tall man with dark brown hair pushing a small boy - maybe four - on the swings. There's an empty swing next to them, one of those ones cage-type ones you can sit a child in without them falling out. "D'ya want to go on the swings, Sammy?" He asks, watching is his little brother nods into his chest. He nods at Mary as he stands, and she beams back, giving him a promise to keep his bag safe while he's gone even though he didn't ask her to. He thanks her before walking away.

When he gets to the swings Edward nods at him. "I see you met Mary," He says, nodding proudly over to his wife and daughter.

"I did," Dean agrees. "You're a lucky man." Saying this, he slowly lowers his brother into the swing, hoping he doesn't react to it like he reacts to the highchair at the bunker. At least with this he's not being strapped in; that's what he usually hates most. Sam does frown up at his brother as he's sat down, but calms quickly when he realises he's not about to be tied in and there's no restrictive tray.

"That I am," Edward chuckles. "Your wife here?"

Dean knows he isn't hearing things as he detects a possesive edge to the man's tone. "No," He says, smiling slightly to himself as he makes sure Sammy is happy and settled. Then he decides to put the man's mind at ease. "My boyfriend is at home working, so today I decided to spend some time with just my brother and me."

"Oh." Edward looks surprised, and slightly happy that this guy isn't about to steal his wife. "He's not yours?"

"Nah," Dean says, waving a hand in the man's general direction. He's not sure what to say, so he goes with, "Our parents both died in a house fire about five months ago, when Sammy was only six months old. Me and Cas have been raising his since." Well, it's easier than the actualy version. "I'm Dean by the way." Seeing Sam is settled, he finally stands and holds his hand out to Edward, who takes it in a firm grip.

"Nice to meet you," He says, but as he does his kid jumps off the swing and takes off towards the monkey bars. Edward chuckles before adding "I'll see you later," And following his son.

Sam looks up uncertainly at his brother once they're gone, still not sure about this whole swing thing. He's never been on one before, and Dean doesn't know how he'll react once he starts pushing. He closes his eyes to tell himself he's being stupid; Sam defeated Lucifer in his last life. And what's the worst that could happen? He cries? Easily fixed.

Jesus Christ what is happening to him?

Slowly he pushes the swing. It barely moves, but Sam jerks like he's sitting in a rocket. He whines uncertainly, looking up at his big brother with a questioning look in his wide eyes. "It's okay," Dean soothes, pushing it a little more forcefully this time. Sam jerks again, but doesn't seem to mind it as much as he knows what's happening. Dean continues to push the swing, and after a very short while, Sam is _laughing_. Dean can't help but laugh too, sharing his brother's joy.

The day continues like that, Dean encouraging Sam to try new things and sometimes just playing with him. They get a lot of laughs from other parents when Dean finds himself running around the park with Sam on his back making aeroplane noises. By the time it's the afternoon he's completely out of breath and can barely stand, but Sam is still laughing and squealing and hugging Dean close, so he doesn't mind running the perimeter of the park one more time. He had put the bag back in the Impala earlier in the day, so Mary didn't feel obliged to sit there and keep it safe. However she is still sitting there, and when he turns to make his way over and chat for a bit (because even though his baby brother is still a little bundle of energy he is not the one who has been running around all afternoon), he is surprised to find someone who isn't Edward sitting next to her.

Looking around he sees that Edward has spotted the newcomer as well, and is staring at them curiously. Dean grins as he did earlier, this time deciding to put the man out of his misery straight away. Walking over, he makes sure Sam is safe in one arm while he pulls his angel up by the lapel on his coat with the other, meeting him half way and kissing him soundly. "Missed you," Dean can't help but whisper into his boyfriend's lips, even though they've only been apart for a few hours.

"I missed you too," Cas whispers, before sitting down again and reaching out. It's only then that Dean notices that Sam is pushing away from him, reaching silently for Cas, his tiny hands making little fists before opening again, trying to grab onto the angel. The hunter passes his brother over without a word. "And I missed you," Castiel murmurs, smiling as Sam settles easily into his arms. Sometimes it's strange, as he knew the child as an adult, however Sam is just too adorable to not love as he should be loved in this state.

"You guys are just too cute," Mary gushes, hugging her little girl tighter to her. "But we should get going. It's time for food for a certain little one." She stands as her husband and son arrive, and together they make their way over to their car.

"Maybe we should get going too," Cas comments, looking down at the infant in his arms. Sam is already sleeping. "He's already crashed, and it looks as if you're about to as well, Dean."

Dean grins, stifling a yawn. "Yeah," He mutters, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "That would be great."

Cas only smiles at that before standing. He makes sure Sam is secure before reaching out and taking his hunter's hand. Together, they make their way back home.

 


End file.
